Urga Hrom D
The Urga Hrom D is a helicopter in Just Cause 3. Appearance It takes its cockpit design from the Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion, with the rear portion and main rotor being taken from the Mil Mi-24. The engine exhaust resembles the Mil Mi-28. In the Just Cause Game Series, it's the successor to the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo. The Rebel Drop description says "The Urga Hrom D is pure mayhem with a rotor on top. With the Janus-88M-Minigun and 95 Volcanus missile pre-loaded, it can make whole bases disappear in seconds." While the description is a bit overstated, this helicopter is still quite powerful. As revealed in a thread, this helicopter for some odd reason has symbols resembling infinity symbols "∞". It's not known why they are there, especially since they seem to have no significant value, other than a possible easter egg. Performance It's capable of lifting the Citispeed Eco 75 and, with the right tether mod, the only helicopter that can lift the Squalo X7. It is well armed with rockets and miniguns. In terms of lifting capacity, it is the strongest helicopter. The helicopter is not as fast as a CS Navajo, Eubus Eagle, or Urga Postolka, but this is compensated by being very durable. It can rival the Urga Mstitel in terms of combat in the hands of a skilled player, but the Urga Mstitel has the Bavarium shield and better agility making the helicopter the best helicopter in the game so far. Locations Medici Military *At Military bases in Medici. **One is at a helipad at the gated checkpoint closest to the military airbase Griphon on the large wall which divides Insula Striate. This disappears once the province is liberated. **One spawns protecting Guardia Feno II. *One always spawns in a ruined industrial building at N 40 48.290 E 5 32.875. *At some ruins on the Unnamed mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700. Like the one above, this one spawns there all the time. *Several base commanders use these to attack Rico. **Espia Alta. **Le Tutor. **Porto Vena. *Several of these show up as military reinforcements at Military bases in Medici. **Porto Cavo. **Puncta Sud. **Espia Bassa. *Several guard mines and regional central commands. **Corda Dracon: Centcom **Falco Maxime: Centcom. *One has to be destroyed in The Watcher on The Wall. The Rebellion *The Rebellion uses them to support Rico's takeovers of some bases, including **Vigilator Nord. **Porto Tridente. *Provided by The Agency during Connect the Dots. *Unlocked for Rebel drop after liberating the Porto Coclea base in the Val de Mar province. *Can be found patrolling quarries in the Insula Striate region and Falco Maxime: Centcom. *There is a parked one during The Watcher on The Wall. Although it does not spawn there before or after the mission. Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Urga. *"Hrom" is Czech for "Thunder", or Russian for "Chrome". **Alternatively, the naming of "Hrom D" might be based on the "Hind D", the NATO reporting name for the Mil Mi-24 Soviet/Russian attack helicopter (which the only one mostly based on it in the Just Cause series is the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt). *The promotional artwork version seems even wider and has large external fuel tanks on the sides. This one lacks color, suggesting it was in development before being changed into a simple design. Apparently, it would be Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *If you are quick enough, if you destroy the Urga Hrom D carrying Zeno and grapple to the cockpit wreckage, you will see Zeno is not piloting the helicopter, but a Medici Military pilot is. Zeno is just a passenger. **This is odd, considering Zeno does know how to pilot a helicopter as seen in Turncoat. Either that, or he just might not know how to operate a military one. Or he could have learned between the missions. **This is the only time a Urga Hrom D will have a passenger. *The Hrom D also has a compartment for soldiers in the back, which is never used or even mentioned for some reason. It could probably hold 12 or more soldiers in the back. This could be some kind of cut game content from Just Cause 3. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion Urga Hrom D Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Hrom D Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Hrom D Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Hrom D Left Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Hrom D Right Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Hrom D Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Hrom D Top Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Hrom D Top Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Hrom D Close-up.jpg Urga Hrom D (left weapons).png|In the second Nerd3 pre-launch gameplay video. Urga Hrom D and Rebel Corvette.png|Near a Rebel Corvette. Connect the Dots (reinforcement boats).png|A Rebellion version in Connect the Dots. Connect the Dots (rebel gunboat in trouble).png Medici Military Medici Military Urga Hrom D Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Hrom D Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Hrom D Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Hrom D Left Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Hrom D Right Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Hrom D Top.jpg Medici Military Urga Hrom D Armament.jpg|Close-up of the armament. Medici Military Urga Hrom D Interior.jpg|The helicopter's interior details. Mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 (tiny outpost).png|On the Unnamed mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700. Miscellaneous Urga Hrom D Rebel Drop Menu.png|The vehicle's Rebel drop screen. Urga Hrom D Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, upon liberating Porto Coclea. Just Cause 3 helicopter and explosion.png|Seen for the first time in this promotional screenshot. Urga Hrom D vs Squalo X7.png|A destroyed Rebellion version that attempted to lift a Squalo X7. JC3 promotional artwork with helicopters and an underground base.png|Promotional artwork. This version is in its beta form. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. Urga Hrom .jpg|Another view of the beta version. Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion.jpg|The Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion is one of the helicopters the Urga Hrom D closely resembles, especially in beta form. The variant pictured is the U.S. Navy variant. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3